Siempre tú
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: [EN PROCESO] [AU] [Línea de desarrollo alternativa] Tokio era el mismo; yo no era la misma. Vivir por cuatro años en Estados Unidos fue una gran experiencia y crecimiento personal. Buscaba un poco de tranquilidad y seguir con mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

* * *

SIEMPRE TÚ.

* * *

PRÓLOGO.

Volver al país que alguna vez consideré mi hogar, en donde nací, crecí y en donde viví tantas cosas... Pero no así. Sola. Volvía a Japón sola...

Ya en el aeropuerto, después de terminar todo mis papeles, me dispuse ir a buscar un taxi... No hizo falta, allí estaba Sebastian esperándome y en una limusina. El presidente nunca cambiaría, no sé por qué aún me sigue sorprendiendo.

El viaje por la ciudad fue en un cómodo silencio, no quería escuchar palabras de consuelo, no quería, no las aceptaba... Jamás las aceptaría...

Tokio era el mismo; yo no era la misma. Vivir por cuatro años en Estados Unidos fue una gran experiencia y crecimiento personal.

«Kyoko...»

No podía ser, esa voz en su cabeza, me había perdido completamente en mis recuerdos y en su voz. Como siempre me pasaba. De nuevo no... No podía seguir así...

Necesitaba volver en sí, ese momento llego al llegar a la agencia...

Fuimos directamente a LME, estaba igual a como la recordaba... Que nostalgia, volver a mi hogar.

La puerta de la limusina se abrieron ante mis ojos que involuntariamente se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

— Kyoko-chan— Gritó el presidente, lleno de emoción, al verla llegar...

Había muchas preguntas a las cuales no estaba dispuesta a responder, la atención de las personas de LME era abrumadora. No quería la lastima de nadie. Volvía por trabajo y para tratar de olvidar...

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

* * *

_SIEMPRE TÚ._

* * *

Las cosas del corazón uno no puede decidir, en el nadie manda... Es por esto que me duele volver. Sé que mi regreso sólo tiene que ver con el trabajo. En Estados Unidos nuevas puertas se abrieron para mí... Y hoy no solo soy una actriz, puedo estar orgullosa de mis logros y vivir con mis fracasos.

Pude vivir una vida feliz hasta hace algún tiempo atrás, cuando toda esta pesadilla comenzó. Tengo veinticuatro años y estuve casada con un hombre maravilloso. Él murió.

Murió aquí, por su maldita manía de nunca querer usar un doble, por su capricho de querer hacerlo todo él. Por todo esto hoy no lo tengo. Y murió aquí, en Japón. Lo dieron por desaparecido y luego, al no encontrar su cuerpo, al final decidieron darlo por muerto.

Con mi marido he pasado tantas cosas. Como que él no se consideraba lo suficiente para mí. Hasta pensó en "dejarme tranquila" ya que yo, solo era una niña y él, él no era para mí. En un momento, por una maldita mujer, pensé que él me había engañado, cuando nunca, desde que me conoció, nunca miró a otra. Sólo tenía ojos para mi.

No entiendo el capricho del destino al quitarme al hombre que amé, me lo quitó de esta manera tan cruel. Ahora mismo, siento la pena que sienten el resto, sienten pena por mí. Pobre de mí, la estúpida niña que creyó en en "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

No he tenido ganas de hacer nada y aunque el presidente de LME se muestre tan amable conmigo, no puedo sonreír. Mi sonrisa no llega a mis ojos y estos mareos que tengo. Se que debo alimentarme bien.

Ya pasaron tres meses, tres meses desde que él se fue de mi vida. Tenía trabajo en América y por eso no pude acompañarlo en este viaje, este viaje al que él partió sólo y que jamás pensé que no regresaría. Él siempre volvía... Siempre.

* * *

— Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan... Despierta por favor.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

— Te desmayaste, Kyoko-chan...— Dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Nos has asustado mucho... Menos mal que en ese momento entraban al lugar Tsuruga-san y su mánager... No sabia que hacer.

— Cuando los vea nuevamente le podría agradecer por mí. No los conozco.

— Kyoko-chan... Tenemos que hablar...— El presidente se puso de pronto serio.

— Digame...

— Kyoko-chan, ¿Sabías que estas embarazada?

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip Beat! no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Siempre tú._

* * *

Para Kyko le pareció increíble ver al presidente dando pequeños saltitos como una pequeña niña que temía ser reprendida por algo, negó las locas ideas que en su mente se generaban sin su consentimiento y la querían hacer reír pero reír de verdad...

— Entonces presidente, ¿Cuando conoceré a Tsugura-san?

— Muy pronto. También trabajaran juntos así que espero que se lleven bien.

— También lo espero, presidente.

* * *

Yashiro se encontraba desconcertado, Ren lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, no lo escuchaba, lo ignoraba...

— Ren, el presidente nos llama para hablar con Mogami Kyoko.—Increíblemente, capto inmediatamente su atención.

— Yashiro, ¿Quién es esa mujer?

— ¿No conoces a Mogami-senpai?— El mánager lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

— Puede que en algún momento escuche de ella, sinceramente no lo recuerdo... Ya sabes.

— Es una actriz increíble que destacó por su actuación desde su descubrimiento. Luego de trabajar con el presidente se mudo al extranjero en donde contrajo nupcias con su esposo... Lamentablemente, el murió en Japón hace poco. Su marido era un primer actor que destacó no solo en nuestro país, al igual que ella, destacó en el extranjero.

— Parece un cuento de hadas que se vuelve uno de terror...

— Mogami-san vivía un autentico cuento de hadas, hasta aquella tragedia... Dudo que se encuentre mejor, como toda una profesional, el trabajo es trabajo...

— Yashiro, ¿Me habías dicho algo?

—Si, el presidente y Mogami-san te están esperando.—Y con ojos soñadores, Yashiro empezó a hacerse a la idea de lo que venía— ¡No es increíble! trabajaras con Kyoko-chan.

—Si. Increíble...—Dijo algo molesto sin saber por qué.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren era un nuevo actor que salió de la nada por decirlo de algún. Era increíble que un novato tuviera tanta capacidad y fuera tan profesional, sin lugar a dudas, era una gran adquisición para LME, y el presidente Lory se encargaba de echarle más flores, a los ojos de todo el mundo, él era un caballero con brillante armadura y es que aquella sonrisa conquistaba a cualquiera.

Por como hablaba Lory de él, Kyoko empezaba a creer que el hombre con el cual trabajaría no era humano, más bien un ser misterioso de una tierra desconocida, y allí se permitió sonreír ya que se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo una joven-cita soñadora.

—Sabes muy bien que esperaba tenerte de nuevo y que un talento destacado de mi compañía trabaje contigo es un sueño hecho realidad... ¿Dime, cómo te sientes?

— La noticia de mi embarazo me tomó de sorpresa, aun no se si creerlo. La idea de que seré madre nuevamente. Ya quisiera ver a mi pequeño con su nuevo hermanito... Creo que padre y madre se sentirán muy feliz. Tendrán un nuevo nieto. Y en cuanto al trabajo, creo que será un honor trabajar con Tsuruga-san si es todo lo que dices de él...

Alguien llamaba a la puerta y eran dos hombres, el presidente los dejó pasar para dar lugar a las presentaciones...

—Kyoko-chan déjame que te presente a Tsuruga-san y a su mánager Yashiro-san...

La mujer hizo una gran reverencia para ellos en modo de saludo...

—Es bueno poder conocerlos y quiero darles las gracias por haberme ayudado hace un momento, de verdad, gracias.— Hizo nuevamente una reverencia y no se dio cuenta que Tsugura Ren se encontraba mudo... Y sin aliento.

—No fue nada, todo lo hizo Ren... Él se adelanto y no lo vi hasta que usted se encontraba en sus brazos dormida y...

Yashiro seguía contando lo sucedido y Kyoko le prestaba atención al igual que el presidente, de vedad, Tsuruga Ren parecía ser todo un héroe... Y sin saberlo esto era el principio...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ._**

* * *

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia y por sus opiniones... Nuevamente, gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skip Beat! no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Si no me amas._

_Si me ignoras._

_Si me desprecias._

_Si no sabes valorar._

_Valorar lo que yo a ti te ofrezco._

_Por favor._

_No intentes volver a empezar._

_Tan solo calla._

_Tan solo ignorarme._

_Tan solo despreciarme._

_Tan solo ódiame._

_Tan solo humilla-me._

_Como lo has hecho hasta ahora._

_Para así poder olvidar._

_Olvidar que te quiero._

_Olvidar porque lloro._

_Olvidar que por ti muero._

_Y así empezar a odiar._

_Odiar para poder olvidar._

_Por qué, sino mi corazón_

_No podrá jamás volver a amar._

* * *

_SIEMPRE TÚ._

* * *

Por ese preciso instante que Kyoko hablaba con su mánager; él tuvo la misma impresión que en el momento en donde ella cayo desmayada en sus brazos, había una sola palabra para describir a aquella mujer, según el criterio de Tsuruga Ren y esa única palabra era «HERMOSA». Recordó lo frágil que se encontraba, su cara angelical, la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia que le había provocado ese desvanecimiento. Quiso preguntarle cómo se encontraba, si ya se sentía mejor, si se había alimentado después del vuelo antes de ir a LME... Pero no podía, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sentía que sus cuerdas vocales no reaccionaban y ahora mismo el presidente lo estaba mirando de una forma bastante extraña. No entendía aquella mirada, Lory había dejado de escuchar el relato de Yashiro y no supo en que momento puso su atención en él. Ren recompuso su rostro, oculto su expresión de admiración por aquella mujer...

— Tsuruga-san, es un honor trabajar con alguien como usted—. Extendió la mano en modo de saludo—. ¡Eh! Perdón, las costumbres del extranjero se me han pegado...

Ren no lo dudó y estrecho su mano...

Su primer contacto...

Y la gran descarga de electricidad que sacudió sus cuerpos...

Sólo ellos la pudieron sentir...

— No se preocupe, Mogami-san...— Respondió Ren con una brillante sonrisa... Una brillante y falsa sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin... Y ella lo notó.

— Kyoko-chan es mejor que te sientes de nuevo, aún estas muy débil para estar mucho tiempo de pie.

— Claro presidente—. Todos los hombres esperaron que ella tomara su lugar para hacerlo ellos también.

— Muchas gracias por haber pensado en Ren-san para que protagonice esta historia, por haber pensado en él—. Dijo Yashiro con una gran sonrisa—. Es el primer primer papel principal que hará.

—El presidente hablo maravillas de él; lamento decirle que no fui yo quien lo eligió. Fue mi colega con quien dirigiré esta película, él tiene todo el crédito; yo solo elegí la historia—. Kyoko mostró una sonrisa amable.

—Bueno... Es tiempo de celebrar—. Dijo el presidente.

Entraron algunos hombres con la bebida fresca para la ocasión. Pero con una gran entrada, algo común en el presidente de LME.

**«Ya se había tardado».** \- Fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

—Mogami-san...— Dijo Yashiro ofreciendo-le una copa.

— Gracias Yashiro-san pero no bebo...

— No es que no beba, no debe... — Aclaró muy sonriente Lory. Pero no dijo nada más y esto apenó mucho a Kyoko ya que obtuvo inmediatamente la mirada de aquellos hombres...

* * *

La pequeña reunión había terminado y Kyoko se había marchado al hotel en donde se hospedaría durante el tiempo que tuviera que realizar la película.

* * *

Ren estaba muy pensativo, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero aquella mujer lo intrigaba y además era muy hermosa. Quizás su mánager tuviera más respuestas sobre ella, ya que parecía conocerla.

— Yashiro, Dime más de Mogami-san...

— Tiene un hijo de aproximadamente tres años...

— Algo más...

— Se llama Kyon... Es una extraña combinación entre los nombres de sus padres...

— ¿El padre del niño?

— Ah... Él era Hiruzi Kuon, un reconocido actor. ¿No lo conoces?

— No, no lo conozco.

— Fue un gran actor... Es hijo de un famoso actor y de una modelo... El pequeño esta con sus abuelos...

—Yashiro, sabes que no puedo recordar nada y que tengo las paginas de un pasado en blanco, no puedo recordar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí propia familia, tampoco se si tengo una...

— Eso se arreglara de a poco. La terapia va funcionando bastante bien. Ya verás que pronto esto se arreglara. ¿Qué te pareció Mogami-san? ¿No es hermosa?

Ren en ese momento lo ignoro, bastante tenía con no recordar su pasado como para decirle a su mánager que, la mujer que había conocido apenas unas horas antes, le había encantado. Hasta creía haberse enamorado a primera vista... No, nunca lo diría. Tampoco lo aceptaría. Ella era una mujer intocable e inalcanzable para él... Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ella no era para él... Pero, ¿Por qué dolía?

— Yashiro, ¿Cómo se llama el director con el que va a trabajar Mogami-san?

Yashiro sintió escalofrío al ver aquella aura oscura y no sabía que le sucedía a aquel hombre.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**_*Gracias por leer esta historia. _**

**_*Bueno..._**

**_*Ya di más pistas... _**

**_*Kuon es el esposo de Kyoko. Ren no recuerda nada de su pasado, tiene una nueva identidad y Kyoko cree que Kuon esta muerto._**

**_ Merece este capitulo una opinión? _**

**_Hasta pronto._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

* * *

**_Siempre tú_**

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que te olvide o que las cosas han mejorado... todo sigue igual, solo tú no estas...

Es un momento muy difícil, se que tengo el apoyo de mis amigos y de tus padres, tengo a nuestros hijos... Si, nuestros hijos.

No lo sabía hasta hace poco. Tantos malestares, yo creyendo que todo era producto de las terribles noticias que han tenido lugar en este tiempo.

La muerte y una nueva vida... A veces siento que no puedo continuar, pero tu recuerdo lo conservo en mi corazón.

No se que es lo mejor, te juro que no lo se, Kuon. Tú eras mi fuerza, guía, el amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos.

Kyon cada día se parece mas a ti, y yo no lo puedo creer. Mi pequeño es un bello recuerdo de ti, de nosotros y...

La bebe que esta en mi vientre, te preguntaras como lo se, fácil, lo siento aquí, en mi corazón.

Creo que te habrías vuelto loco si tuvieras la oportunidad de verla crecer. y si es otro niño, estoy segura que se parecerá a ti.

El trabajo sigue siendo trabajo, ya sabes como es todo esto... Kuon, hay tantas cosas de las que quisiera hablar contigo...

Al fin estoy por comenzar mi nuevo proyecto, esta vez es como directora, te hice caso y seguí adelante con mis sueños, encontré una historia que merece ser contada.

En este proyecto tengo la oportunidad de trabajar con un buen amigo y conocí a mas personas maravillosas...

Algún día traeré a nuestros hijos, siempre les hablare de ti, de lo mucho que cuidabas de mi.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren recibia un libreto de parte de su mánager, lo miró curioso...

—Es el papel de la película de Kyoko-chan—. dijo Yashiro respondiendo la silenciosa pregunta de Ren—. Comparte dirección con otro director, uno muy importante.

— ¿Que director?

— Es uno muy importante, mejor aun. Este hombre fue el primero en notar a Kyoko-chan. Ah y si no me equivoco, es el director que decían estaba enamorado de ella—. Yashiro dejo de hablar y se sorprendió al ver que Ren mostraba un aura oscura y tenebrosa—¿Qué sucede, Ren?

—No ocurre Nada, Yashiro—. Dijo Ren, molesto. Se levanto y dejo el libreto en la mesa—. Mas tarde lo revisare.

Yashiro solo pudo verlo irse y se preguntaba: " Y a este, ¿Qué le ocurre"

* * *

continuará.

Gracias por la espera. En el próximo capitulo sabremos mas del proyecto de Kyoko. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Skip Beat pertenece a Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**_Siempre tú._**

* * *

La oscuridad acechaba, me acechaba a mi. No lo entiendo, no le encuentro sentido, no tengo ningún recuerdo, no se quien soy. Pretender ser algo que no soy, pero no se quien soy. No puedo tener un futuro, no sin recordar mi pasado. Siento que me falta alguien, no me siento completo.

Cuando Yashiro me encontró ya no tenía recuerdos, la herida que tenía en mi cabeza dolía, si intentaba hablar apenas articulaba palabras o si intentaba recordar perdía el conocimiento. Una semana de reposo y sin esforzarme para nada, Yashiro fue un gran amigo, en ese tiempo hablo sobre que quería volver a trabajar como mánager, hablaba de tantas cosas sobre el mundo del espectáculo que me interese por ello. Yashiro eligió el nombre de Tsuruga Ren.

Así que dos semanas después Yashiro me ayudó a ir a una audición para hacer un doble y fui elegido, siempre o desde que recuerdo, el peligro me resulto atractivo. Los doble eran interesante, aun no tenía la posibilidad de interpretar un papel como actor principal y ahora lo tenía.

Una joven viuda venía a Japón para trabajar en la dirección de una película y quería actores de LME, me habían recomendado las personas con las cuales había trabajado y entonces ella decidió que era el indicado.

En cuanto a ella... Es realmente bella, Yashiro habló de su marido, por lo que dice puedo adivinar que le amaba...

Ushio Kurosaki era el otro director, al cual no se porque tenía tanta antipatía, aun sin conocerlo, ya sentía que lo odiaba. Una respuesta racional a una irracional. ¿Celos? Imposible.

* * *

Kurosaki llegaba a LME para hablar con Kyoko y Ren se encontraba en el lugar... Cuando ambos directores se encontraron se saludaron con una reverencia.

—Hiruzi-san, es bueno verte y que aceptaras la propuesta.

—Korosaki-san, es bueno verlo. Debemos hablar de la película.

Ren los miraba desde lejos, con un aura oscura que denotaba peligro, mucho peligro. Como diciéndole: "Quitas tus manos de ella, no la toques nunca más, que ella no es nada tuyo, ni lo será nunca". Pero, como si fuese una cruel broma del destino, en su hombro apareció un pequeño Kurosaki-demonio vestido de rojo y bailando en el aire y diciéndole: "Tampoco es tuya". Tsuruga Ren con una gran sonrisa tan falsa, se acerco a ellos lentamente pero seguro, casi sin que nadie los percibiera pero hubo una persona que si lo hizo, aun de espalda a él. El escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo fue suficiente para pensar en su esposo, pero se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. Ella conocia esa sonrisa y ahora la tenía Tsuruga Ren en sus labios.

—Es un gusto volver a verla, Mogami-san.

—Tsuruga-san... Etto... Le presento a Ushio Kurosaki, el director que también dirigirá la película.

Una reverencia muy formal fue la respuesta "caballerosa" de ambos. Pero atrás de sus oscuros lentes de sol Kurosaki lo observaba, examinaba, escrutaba con una mirada desafiante y la situación no era tan distinta de parte de Tsuruga-Ren.

—Es un gusto conocerlo. Hiruzi-san tuvo razón al decirme que era perfecto para el personaje. Ahora lo difícil será encontrarle una co-estrella.

—Estoy seguro que será la mejor elección—. Y sonrió, sin duda una sonrisa falsa, como la de Kuon, pero el no lo era.

—Hiruzi-san, debemos hablar sobre la película, la invito a comer. Discúlpenos Tsuruga-san, pero debemos hablar de trabajo.

—Kurosaki-san no me siento bien hoy, es que tengo nauseas por el embarazo, no puedo ni ver la comida el día de hoy.

—Entonces, solo hablaremos. Con su permiso, Tsuruga Ren.

Ambos se despidieron de forma "amable"... Mientras que Yashiro y Lory los miraban desde lejos.

—Lo que te dije, Yashiro. Puede que su mente no recuerde nada, pero su cuerpo si.

Ren llego al lado de ellos y los miró...

—¿Qué hacen?—. Dijo tan enfadado que no espero repuestas y se fue.

—Te lo dije—. Dijo Lory con una gran sonrisa.

Continuara.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Estas dos historias también son de Skip Beat.**

_**Ángeles y demonios:** _El odio surge cuando su mejor amiga esta cayendo por un demonio... y perdidamente enamorada de él.

**_Ángel guardián_:** La tragedia los marcaría sin saber que compartirían el mismo ángel guardián.


	7. Chapter 7

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Siempre tú._**

* * *

El director Kurosaki estaba pensativo, no entendía al hombre que habían elegido para ser el protagonista principal de aquella película, quería que aquel material fuese un rotundo éxito, no solo por él, sino que aquella mujer le inspiraba el deseo de hacer las cosas bien. La había conocido hace algún tiempo en el pasado, pero no pudo tener algo mas con ella, la moral, costumbres y sus valores se lo impedían. Ella era apenas una niña y él tenía mucha experiencia en la vida y en todo lo que tenía que ver con mujeres. Y además de aquello, en ese momento estaba en una relación conflictiva con una mujer que creía amar.

—El original se llama "Tears of blood" y la producción que la realizo fue una norteamericana, he estado pensando y creo que tendríamos que hacer ciertos cambios, el final...

—¿No te agrada la idea de que él confiese su amor? — Pregunto extrañado Kurosaki.

—No, no es eso. Es que me gustaría que fuera diferente. Lo que quiero decir es que, quiero otro final. Uno que sea mas triste, como que la promesa que hicieron al casarse se cumplan. Hasta que la muerte los separe.

—Estas sugiriendo que él o ella muera. ¿Por qué este repentino cambio? Seria diferente al original.

—Esa es mi idea, no quiero que sea una copia de la producción original. Quiero que apele a los sentimientos de aquellos que la vean.

—Explícate mejor—. Dijo el director con una sonrisa, le gustaba como pensaba aquella mujer.

—En el teatro clásico interpretaban comedias y tragedias. La diferencia de estas esta en que apela a distintos sentimientos; la comedia apela a los sentimientos mas bajos de los espectadores en cambio la tragedia apela a los sentimientos mas altos del espectador. Hablamos de la catarsis, que se da en el publico. Que se experimenta por el miedo, horror... En este caso seria al perder a tu ser amado.

—Bien. Pero, ¿Quién pierde a quien? ¿Él o ella?

—Él. Este personaje es como un protagonista-antagonista, es el enemigo de la protagonista, además de que él cree que están unidos por un lazo de sangre. Y cuando descubre la verdad, quiere casarse con ella, por el dinero que le dejaron por herencia y lo que le corresponde a su familia.

—Culpa voluntaria; reconocerá sus hechos, vida, sufrirá. Demasiado tarde para los dos...

—Eso mismo, los actores que hemos elegido tienen en su poder el guión original...

—Si, pero hablamos de cambios con ellos. Se lo dimos para que estudien su personaje.

—Y se que lo harán. ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llame la película?

—"The pain of my soul", "My heart says enough" "Don't say I'm sorry" "Things in life"... Son interesantes todos, cada uno de ellos tiene lo suyo y su relación con la historia, los cambios...

—En lo particular, me agrada "Too late for love."

—Me parece perfecto. Ahora, la actriz principal—. La miro como pidiendo su opinión.

—De todos los curriculum que han pasado por mis manos, no me agrada ninguno. Ninguna tiene lo que necesita este personaje.

—Pienso lo mismo. ¿No te gustaría ser tú la protagonista?—. La idea a él le parecía lo mejor

—¿Cómo? Tengo que dirigirla, no podría. Ademas el embarazo, no podría.

—El proyecto puede comenzar un poco tarde de lo planeado, la idea sería grabar las escenas que pueden hacer otros personajes. Como el tema de la herencia y todos los problemas que se generan y afectan a la protagonista.

— ¿Y el niño? Al principio podríamos encontrar un pequeño que sea bueno para el papel y la edad...

—¿Kyon?

—¿Mi hijo como actor?

—Tú estarás aquí y eso será bueno, ademas estará contigo...

—Tendría que pensarlo. No se que dirán mis suegros...

—Piensalo. Quiero que Fuwa Sho participe...

* * *

Odio no poder recordar, se que ella esta pasando por una gran perdida y que es difícil perder una vez al amor. Es por eso que...

—¿Ren?

—Yashiro-san. Lo siento. No te escuché—. Le brindo una una gran sonrisa y Yashiro se quedó helado.

—Etto... Ren, no sonrías así, das miedo. ¿Qué paso?

—No lo se. Estoy confundido. No me comprendo a mi mismo.

—¿Por eso das vueltas como un león enjaulado? Es mejor que descanses, tienes el día libre, puedes ir a casa...

—Esta bien. Me voy—. Ren se marchó y Yashiro corrió a la oficina del presidente para hablar con este.

* * *

Ren llegaba a su apartamento y se dirigió a su cuarto, se sentía raro. No quería pensar en ella porque esa mujer se había convertido en el sueño que le destrozaba el corazón en la mañana.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias a todas la personas que siguen esta historia, que la mantienen en sus alerta, favoritos y también a aquellos que comentan cada capitulo, un millón de gracias.

_"Tears of blood" es una historia original, de mi propiedad..._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Siempre tú._**

* * *

—Director Kurosaki, Fuwa Sho está en su nueva gira.

— Lo se. Pero es una buena idea. Fuwa seria una buena adquisición para nuestra película.

— Como cantante o como un actor... En estos momentos no creo que tenga tiempo...

— Hiruzi-san, se que fueron amigos antes de que te casaras, pero es tiempo de dejar las enemistades en el pasado. Creo que el primer PV de Fuwa es una buena canción, idónea para esta película. Si los cambios se producen...

— Entonces quedamos en volver a reunirnos, y ver lo que progresamos en la producción...

Ambos haciendo una reverencia se despidieron...

* * *

—Presidente, presidente... Ren, creo que aunque no recuerde nada, él empieza a intuir algo... Últimamente lo vi muy protector con Kyoko-chan—Decía Yashiro.

— Si, pude intuirlo. Ahora no se que dirán Kuu y su esposa, se que se enfadaran al saber que su hijo esta aún vivo y seria un golpe para Kyoko y también para Ren. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, Ren debe recordar todo por si solo, no debemos abrigarlo a que recuerde a la fuerza, no se sabe que consecuencia podría provocar y en cuanto a Kyoko-chan, por su estado no debemos alterarla, su primer embarazo fue complicado...

—Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Estar con Ren y cuidar de él como lo has hecho en este tiempo. Creo que volver a introducirlo en el mundo de la actuación no fue buena idea.

— Pero el regreso de Kyoko fue fortuito. Ella logro en días lo que la actuación no logro en meses— Yashiro lo dijo sin pensarlo —. Si vamos a ver lo que nos dijo el doctor, la actuación fue buena hasta cierto punto y los papeles que interpretaba Ren eran los dobles de acción, nunca quiso hacer otro papel hasta que apreció la propuesta de Kyoko-chan en conjunto con el director Kurosaki.

—Siempre mostró un cierto favoritismo por el peligro como hasta llegar al punto de no querer dobles y hacer las escenas el mismo... Pero esto siempre lo vi como algo natural...

—Además... Creo que Ren o Kuon odian al director Kurosaki—dijo Yashiro un poco nervioso.

—Es natural —Dijo Lory con con una diabólica sonrisa.

—Pero, presidente...

—Kyoko es la mujer de Ren, aunque ninguno lo sepa. Es una reacción natural. No he podido unirlos antes pero ahora que están cerca me tengo que contener para no realizar una nueva fiesta para ellos dos...

—Pero, presidente...

Lory lo ignoro olímpicamente, haciendo planes en voz alta aterrando a Yashiro con sus locas ideas que podrían hacer aparecer la faceta mas oscura de Hiruzi Kuon quien en estos momentos se encontraba ya en su casa...

* * *

Era cierto que Yashiro le dijo que debía descansar, como lo era también que no podía pegar un ojo sin pensar en aquella mujer. Se veía angelical, tímida, sincera pero a la vez fuerte, hermosa, virtuosa, bella, sensible, cariñosa, amistosa, alegre, guapa, interesante, inteligente, bondadosa, cálida, preciosa, culta, tierna, sencilla, intensa, deliciosa, delicada, seductora, peligrosa. ¿Había mencionado ya lo sexy y atrapan-te que le resultaba? No, sencillamente no podía describirlo con palabras sin enloquecer en el proceso.

_"Hermosa"_

_ "Despampanante"_

_ "Elegante" _

_"Preciosa"_

_ "Atractiva"_

_"Encantadora", _

_ "Guapísima" _

_ "Seductora"._

El mundo era cruel con él y no lo entendía... No entendía lo que tenia aquella mujer que lo llamaba... Y estaba a punto de explotar... Quería que ese sueño se volviera realidad, en el que ella era de él... pero no quería que lo llamara KUON...

* * *

Continuara...

¿REVIEWS? OMG... s_ueños en los que ella lo llama "Kuon"_... Debe ser difícil... XD Gracias por leer y esta historia continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Siempre tú._**

* * *

_Dos caras de una misma moneda._

* * *

Desde que conoció a la señora Hiruzi, así le llamaban todos por mostrarle el respecto que sentían por ella y su familia; pero para él, en su mente ella siempre fue Kyoko. Lo cierto o verdadero en todo aquello era que desde que ella llegó a su vida, fue un ángel.

Hiruzi Kyoko era la que se había adueñado de su pensamiento, su constante anhelo, la mujer que reemplazo sus pesadillas, convirtiendo sus sueños en hermosos momentos que él sabía, nunca, jamás podrían ser realidad, porque en sus sueños la amaba locamente y ya se sentía fuera de control.

No sabía que era lo que le costaba mas, si tener que soportar esa horrible pesadilla en la que lo llamaban asesino o esos dulces sueños en los que aquella mujer era completamente suya, en cuerpo y alma. En sus ojos, él veía el mas puro amor. Todo en ella era puro, no podía existir nada malo con aquella mujer.

Le dolía saber que no sería suya, jamás podría vivir aquellos sueños que por cierto, últimamente al encontrarla, se sentía avergonzado, abrumado por el deseo. Su simple presencia hacían que sus sentidos se fueran y lo hacían quedar como estúpido, pero ella parecía no notarlo.

Estaba mas hermosa que nunca, cada día tenía una chispa en sus ojos, un brillo que también ocultaba tristeza pero que ahora tenía mas fuerzas para estar en el mundo y seguir adelante.

* * *

Estaba dormido, sentía la culpa por todo su cuerpo. No sabía de que se culpaba, pero se sentía tan real. Lo era, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, no podía moverse, algo demasiado macabro lo mantenía en esa horrible situación que le intentaba volver a la realidad mediante una pesadilla. La culpa era bastante atrapan-te, lo sumergía a una oscuridad llena de gritos que lo señalaban, lo culpaban y le repetían una y otra vez esas palabras que lo perturbaban por completo.

_**"NOOOOO, NOOOO.**_

_**ASESINO, TU DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO... **_

_**ES TU MALDITA CULPA, ASESINO...**_

_**POR TU CULPA, ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO...**_

_**ME LA PAGARAS.**_

_**LO JURO.**_

_**TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR MUERTO... **_

_**NO ÉL, EL NO".**_

No podía ver de donde provenían tales acusaciones, sólo sabía que estaban dirigidas a él, a Tsuruga Ren o al hombre que estaba detrás de Tsuruga Ren ya que este no existía, era sólo una fachada para no tener que soportar la lastima de todos. No quería que sintieran algo así por él.

Los sueños son mas fuertes, mas oscuros, mas sádicos... Él, en la oscuridad que se teñía de un rojo sangre, sus manos se veían manchas de sangre, el hedor era embriagante, claro que lo era. Todo aquello le era familiar, pero no le gustaba para donde se dirigía todo aquello, hacia donde lo llevaba, era como si todo aquello lo llamara. Le resultaba raro tener que aceptar esas palabras, dolían pero no escuchaba quien era la persona que había muerto por su culpa...

**_"NOOOOO, NOOOO._**

**_ASESINO, TU DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO..._**

**_ES TU MALDITA CULPA, ASESINO..._**

**_POR TU CULPA, ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO..._**

**_ME LA PAGARAS._**

**_LO JURO._**

**_TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR MUERTO... _**

**_NO ÉL, EL NO"._**

* * *

_Esas manifestaciones mentales de imágenes, pensamientos, sensaciones, acusaciones le eran muy difícil de enfrentar, ya no podía mas con ello, lo acusaban a él de asesino pero no sabía como había pasado todo aquello. De pronto no solo era un hombre sin recuerdos sino que un hombre sin pasado, su memoria estaba en blanco._

_Kyoko era la que lo acompañaba en sus pocas horas de sueño, no podía seguir así._

_Por una parte, alguien lo señalaba, tachándolo de un vil asesino. Por la otra, nacía un deseo desesperado por una mujer que no le pertenecía que ahora estaba libre pero era ajena._

_Miedo, terror, ansiedad._

_Y la pasión._

_Ahora, solo eran dos caras de una misma moneda que solo en sueños veía._

_Por alguna razón, ambas tenían suficiente peso para no querer dejarlo y él quería descubrir mas..._

* * *

_Continuara._

_Gracias por leer y comentar... ¿Reviews? Parte de la tortura que vive Kuon o Ren..._


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento la demora.

* * *

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Siempre tú._**

El matrimonio Hizuri estaba reunido en su residencia de Estados Unidos, pensando en Kyoko y en lo que ella quería decirles, no comprendían ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Ella no había querido decirles nada por teléfono y cuando le hablaron a Lory para exigirle una respuesta, él simplemente les dijo que no sabía de lo que hablaban, pero sabían que mentía...

Era de mañana, muy temprano aún, el pequeño niño estaba dormido y sabían que pronto despertaría. Por eso querían hablar sobre su siguiente paso, ir a Tokyo, Japón.

El monitor para bebe escucharon balbuceos, palabras de un niño que estaba despertando... Kyon había despertado, muy temprano, lo que era raro ya que aquel pequeño dormía mucho.

_—Ma-má... Ma__—. Gritó el pequeño, solía hacerlo siempre, llamando a Kyoko._

_—Cariño, mami no esta__—. El pequeño los miro con rostro serio para luego exigirles con los brazos que lo levantaran y como por arte de magia se puso a llorar, ese era su modo de protesta, el niño quería a su mamá._

_—Mamá...__—El pequeño se abrazaba a su abuela, mientras lloraba._

_—Vamos cariño, mañana veremos a mamá. Ella está trabajando._

_Lo cierto era que, el pequeño se parecía mucho a su padre. Aunque los modos de llamar la atención de Kyoko eran mas inocentes. Los invadió la pena, sabían que su hijo estaba muerto, no querían aceptarlo, era un golpe duro, aun de cinco meses después. No, ya eran seis..._

_—Debemos preparar el viaje a Japón. Vamos a ver a nuestra hija__—. Propuso Kuu. Su esposa sonrió._

_—Leíste mi mente, cariño._

_Kyoko tendría una grata sorpresa al verlos nuevamente, ella siempre se comunicaba por medio de conferencias y eso le servía, pero para el pequeño niño no era lo mismo, además de que Kyoko ya le extrañaba._

* * *

_Kyoko se encontraba recostada en su cama, no se sentía cómoda, para nada. A sus seis meses de embarazo, todo se volvía mas difícil, como la mejor posición para dormir. Y el bebe parecía un experto en artes marciales, otro de los motivos por lo cual no podía dormir. _

_Ese día no había hablado con su pequeño ya que no encontraba a los Hizuri ni en su casa, menos en sus teléfonos personales._

_4 am, el reloj marcaba lentamente el paso del tiempo, cada segundo parecía un minuto y no veía que fuese de gran ayuda que su bebe estuviese hiper-activo esa madrugada._

_Cuando el sueño por fin llegó y quedó dormida, la alarma del despertador interrumpía su sueño..._

_—Diez minutos mas__— se dijo a ella misma. No quería despertar, el sueño le ganaba la batalla..._

* * *

_Le había costado levantarse, pero se puso de pie y fue a desayunar. Su nuevo departamento era agradable, en especial por la vista de la ciudad... Salió tranquila de su casa._

_Mientras Kyoko salía de su casa, sin saber que le esperaba una gran sorpresa ese día. La llegada de su familia era algo que no se lo esperaba._

* * *

_Una hermosa mujer llevaba en brazos a un pequeño niño dormido, quien no parecía querer despertar, Hizuri Kyon se veía completamente adorable, un bello angelito. _

_—Mamá..._

_—Tranquilo pequeño, ya vamos con mamá__— Lo tranquilizo su abuela al ver que despertaba de pronto__—. Kyon, veremos a mami y le daremos una sorpresa._

_El pequeño sonreía y se abrazó a su abuela, queriendo volver a dormir._

_Ya en LME se tranquilizaron al saber que nadie sabía de su llegada. No querían que la prensa los tomaran como objetivo, no querían responder preguntas sobre los casi seis meses de la muerte de su único hijo, era un tema bastante doloroso para una madre como también así para un padre._

_Ni siquiera Lory se había enterado de su llegada, seria una grata sorpresa... No veían la hora de volver a verlos a todos..._

_De repente Kyon quiso caminar y adelantarse a ellos... Todavía peor a sus casi tres años, se escapo de sus abuelos sin darles oportunidad de detenerle, era igual a su padre._

* * *

_ A tres meses de su cumpleaños, Hizuri Kyon era tan independiente de sus abuelo, solía escaparse y preocuparles. Su casa era lo bastante grande como para encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse, nunca escogía el mismo ya que por intuición sabia que lo buscarían allí. Ahora tenia delante de él un nuevo lugar que debía explorar. Y se proponía a hacerlo cuando un par de voces llamaron su atención, vio a dos hombres que mantenían una conversación amable._

_Fijó sus ojos verdes en el hombre de cabello mas oscuro, el cual no lo vio ya que estaba mirando hacía otro lado, aquel personaje le parecía conocido. Entonces tomo la decisión de llamar su atención, no sabía como hacerlo pero lo conseguiría. Hizo lo único que funcionaba con sus abuelos, llorar y así fue como capto las miradas de ambos hombres._

_—¿Ren, ese fue un niño?__— Yashiro se encontraba desconcertado. El llanto era conmovedor._

_—¿Pequeño, estas perdido? __— Quiso saber Ren._

_—Ma-má...__— Exigió el niño._

_—Yashiro, tenemos que buscar a su madre, el niño no deja de llorar__—. Pero su manager estaba congelado. Le resultaba imposible lo que veía, al pequeño rubio abrazado del cuello de su cliente. Y aunque no lo recordaba con claridad, creía saber quién era el niño-_

_—Ren... Este niño..._

_Pero no tuvo tiempo, el hombre ya se alejaba con el niño en brazos, en busca de su madre... Y se dirigía a la oficina del presidente._

* * *

_Kyoko salía de la oficina del presidente, después de haber sido convencida de retrasar el tema de la película, solo se estaban dedicando a buscar a los actores que filmarían la película y ya los estaban encontrando a todos._

_Lo que Kyoko no espero fue encontrarse con un Tsuruga Ren aparentemente cansado y no sabía de que hasta que escucho el llanto falso de su pequeño. ¡Imposible!_

_—¿Kyon?_

_El pequeño le miro con una gran sonrisa, sin rastro aparente de llanto..._

_—¡Mamá!__— Grito el niño quien de inmediato busco los brazos de su madre, olvidándose del extraño que se había comportado bien con él._

_Ren no podía creer lo que veía, el niño se lanzo a los bra__zos de Kyoko sin darle oportunidad a mantenerlo quieto, lo que hizo rápidamente fue tomar en brazos a Kyoko quien con su embarazo, no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo y su pequeño era muy inquieto._

_Desde lejos, Yashiro veía con felicidad a la familia unida, aunque ninguno lo sabía... Que bonito cuadro, aquel. El de una familia._

_—Agradezco su ayuda, Tsuruga-san. Lamento que Kyon lo haya engañado con su falso llanto__— Dijo nerviosa, su hijo tenia corriendo por sus venas la actuación, nadie lo negaba._

_—¿Su hijo?__— Ren estaba confundido._

_—Si, él es Kyon. Y su treta solo funcionaba con mi marido y sus abuelos.__— Dijo aún mas nerviosa._

_—Le encontré perdido, no sabía que su hijo estaba aquí..._

_—Yo tampoco..._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Supongo que no me pude comunicar con mis padres porque estaban planeando darme una sorpresa y en LME, Kyon se escapo._

_Lo que nadie sabía es que el matrimonio Hiruzi estaban desesperado al no encontrar a su nieto, tampoco imaginaban ellos la grata sorpresa que se llevarían al encontrar al pequeño Kyon..._

**_CONTINUARA._**

* * *

**_Notas finales._**

_Gracias por leer este capitulo. Perdón por la demora. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. También los invito a leer y brindar sus opiniones sobre otras dos historias que tengo de Skip Beat:_

_***ángel guardián**: _[EN PROCESO] La tragedia los marcaría sin saber que compartirían el mismo ángel guardián. _—_"Nunca pensé tener que tomar una decisión así, no podía elegir... No podía jugar con dos vidas, menos con las vidas de los dos hombre que marcaron mi infancia" (Kyoko M., Ren, Shoutaro, Setsu H./Setsuka)

_***Ángeles y demonios:** _[EN PROCESO] El odio surge cuando su mejor amiga esta cayendo por un demonio... y perdidamente enamorada de él.( Kyoko M., Ren, Shoutaro, Mimori)


	11. Chapter 11

#1. Skip Beat no me pertenece. #2. idea es mía. #3. la demora. #4. Gracias a sus reviews por el capitulo anterior a mutemuia, oxybry, Dalia T. Argueta Garca y a Misaki y Mizuki.

* * *

**_Siempre tú._**

...

* * *

—¿ Kyon, dónde estas?—Se escucho a una mujer llamarle. Junto a ella venía un hombre con muchas otras personas que le estaban ayudando.

Ren a lo lejos, al lado de Kyoko, volvió a tomar al niño en brazos para dejarlo en el piso para que caminara...

—Gracias por todo Tsuruga-san—Kyoko hizo una elegante reverencia al actor que solo pudo verla con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—No fue nada, fue un gusto conocer a su hijo...

Kyoko se rio nerviosa, Kyon siente engañaba con su llanto o con sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, pero sólo ella entendía aquella manía de su pequeño, no todos los días se concocía a un pequeña tan especial y hermoso como su hijo.

Si, ella era una madre orgullosa de su bebe, aunque ya no tan bebe, su pequeño estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados.

—¡Kyon!—se escuchó el grito desesperado de la mujer.

Ren miró hacia donde venía la mujer con el ejercito... D decidió despedirse...

—Me retiro, la dejo tranquila para que se re-encuntre con su familia...

Ren se fue despacio, hasta donde le esperaba su mánager, con un tipo de ataque, un ataque soñador o de algún tipo.

A lo lejos fue testigo como la mujer agarro a su nieto y lo abrazo tan fuerte que hizo al pequeño reír, entonces se enfoco en el hombre que miraba el vientre abultado de la pequeña mujer... De su nuera, de su hija.

—Kyoko-chan—Le escucho decir— Estas...

—Si, oto-san—Sorió entre lágrimas—Tendrás otro nieto...

La mujer que no estaba mucho mejor, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y llenos de felicidad, nostalgia y otras tantas emociones... Que estallo en llanto y se abrazo a Kyoko, agradeciéndole todo...

...

* * *

Fue toda una sorpresa, ver a sus padres y más el decirle que serían abuelos.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Julie, la sorpresa en los ojos de Kuu.

Sentir el abrazo protector de sus padres...

Tendría un nuevo bebe pronto y quizás así se llenaría ese vacío en su corazón.

Pero no tendría nunca jamás la compañía de su amado esposo, lo que ella quería era tener a Kuon a su lado.

* * *

continuara.


	12. Chapter 12

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Lamento la demora, gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**_Siempre tu._**

* * *

**_Creo que jamás en mi vida pensé ver una familia como esta._**

**_Ella perdió a su marido pero ganó unos padres que le adoran._**

**_Ellos perdieron a su hijo pero ganaron a una increíble hija._**

**_Con solo verlos, pude notar que ambas partes se compenetran a la perfección._**

**_Kuu, uno de los más famosos actores y que representaba ante el mundo a Japón estaba entre lágrimas acariciando en vientre de su nuera y su mujer no estaba mucho mejor._**

**_Decidí dejar de ser un cotilla y seguir mi camino, este encuentro no tenia porque presenciarlo pero de un modo u otro me mio tanta paz, al menos ella ahora ya no estaba sola, estaba con su familia, sus hijos y aquellos padres de corazón que tanto le apreciaban, ya no hacía falta aquí._**

**_Seguí mi camino por aquellos pasillos vacíos y me sentí mareado, voces en mi cabeza diciéndome cosas sin sentido..._**

**_Me ahogaba, sentía mi cabeza hervir, todo a mi alrededor era confusión hasta que sentí como si alguien me empujaba desde un barco, una mujer..._**

**_Tina._**

**_¿Quién era Tina?_**

**_Más dolor de cabeza... No puede ser, estoy recodando quien soy en realidad._**

**_¿Por qué me siento tan culpable de todo? Sólo se un nombre y ese es Tina pero lo único que siento, lo que me provoca es lastima._**

**_¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi?_**

**_¿Por qué caer al mar es lo último que recuerdo y tu estas allí? No siendo de ayuda, más bien el verdugo que quiere verme morir._**

* * *

Continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a sumi onechan, mutemuia, Gladys Ashenbert, PaulaGato, Misaki y Misuki...

* * *

**_Siempre tú._**

* * *

Nunca he pensado en la magnitud de mis recuerdos, nunca hasta hoy me preocupe por ello, se que debo seguir un procedimiento, recordar de golpe puede ser contra-producen-te.

Me siento mareado ante el peso de mis recuerdos.

Y me impide seguir adelante.

— _¿Se siente bien, Tsuruga-san?—Escuché su voz, que me llamaba._

—_Si, es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza—Creo que mi expresión no la convenció lo suficiente._

—_¿Ya ha comido?—Me preguntó._

_No se porque sentí un extraño escalofrío recorrerme por completo._

_¿Qué tanto poder podía tener ella en mi? _

—_Aún no he tenido tiempo. _

_Inmediatamente me miró mal, otro signo más del poder que tenía sobre mí._

—_Vamos a almorzar—Me dijo autoritaria. _

—_Pero... _

—_Nada de peros. Usted debe comer..._

_Sonreí de lado porque contra todo pronostico tomó mi mano y me llevó por los pasillos con pasos rápidos. Aunque no había nadie a la vista._

—_¿Y su hijo? _

—_Kyon está con Lory... Y mis suegros. Cuando se juntan, son como las mujeres chismosas de la esquina—Yo reí ante su comparación.—Sólo espera a verlos y no te reirás por lo que te dije._

—_No pueden ser tan terribles... _

—_Claro, yo viví con ellos.—La vi reír feliz.—¿Qué quiere comer, Tsuruga-san? _

—_No se...—Murmuré. _

—_¿Le parece bien una pizza?—En ella había determinación pero yo sinceramente no tenía hambre. _

—_Me parece bien—Sólo pude decir. _

—_Conozco un restaurante privado en donde podemos tener privacidad...—Eso hizo volar mi imaginación, un golpe mental para no irme por las ramas._

—_Claro...—Eso sólo apenas pude articular. _

—_Siempre me encantaron las hamburguesas pero últimamente no puedo ni verlas... _

—_"El señor hamburguesa"—Ella me observó dudando de algo. _

—_¿Cómo sabe de eso...?—No le comprendí.—Yo solo se lo dije a Kuon. _

—_No comprendo... _

—_Olvide-lo, es que quizás veo fantasmas en todas partes.—Sonrió triste y me observó más de lo debido.—Yo manejo, traje mi coche..._

—_Ya le dijo a su familia que va a salir... _

—_Si, es que quería salir un rato y Kyon no me quiso seguir por nada del mundo. Quiso quedarse con su "abuelo Lory"—Rió nuevamente._

_En el estacionamiento vi un asombroso coche, al cual ella se dirigía, no pude creerlo. Menos cuando en un momento le quito la alarma y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor, subió y allí me hizo una señal para que me acercara. _

_Un Aston Martin One-77, que por cierto, es un automóvil superdeportivo, este es el auto del que solo se hicieron 77 ejemplares. Cuenta con un chasis monocasco de fibra de carbono, la carrocería de aluminio y un motor de 7,3 litros V12 de más de 760 CV, en las pruebas la velocidad fue de 220,007 mph es decir de 354,067 km/h con un tiempo de 0-60 mph, mejor dicho, de 0-100 km/h en aproximadamente 3,5 segundos._

—_Veo que esta familiarizado con el coche...—Maldición, lo dije en voz alta y ni cuenta me di._

—_Si, no se cómo—Ella rió ante mi sinceridad, aunque debió creerme un fans de los deportivos._

—_Es un regalo de mi marido por mi cumpleaños, aunque hago todo lo posible de no subir a mi hijo al coche, lo hice traer y recién lo recibí... _

—_Es un bonito coche... _

—_Lo es...—Me sonrió... Si, esto es una maravilla, ahora esta mujer me cree un obsesionado por los coche deportivo. Si tan sólo supiera que es ella la que me parece bella._

_La mire asustado, menos mal que no dije eso en voz alta. Aunque no dije que el precio estimado del coche fue de 1.000.000 de Libra esterlina, motor de aspiración natural transmisión manual de seis velocidades automatizadas, suspensión regulable en altura, control dinámico de estabilidad y frenos cerámicos de carbono._

_El suave ronroneo del motor me hizo volverá la realidad, mientras que ella conducía y llegaba al restaurante. Después de que se llevaran su coche, fuimos a por la pizza, comimos hablando entretenida-mente._

—_Las grabaciones ya empezaron, Kurosaki-san esta encantado por los actores que escogimos y en las audiciones para los papeles...—Habla con emoción._

—_Eso he escuchado. Pero la actriz principal esta indecisa. _

—_No tiene porque estarlo, es su primer papel protagonico..._

—_Quizás sea el peso que recae en sus hombros..._

—_Y que yo me haya hecho fama de bruja...—Yo reí... No le comprendía—No se ría, solo espere estar bajo mi dirección..._

_Me atoré con la bebida, es que siempre tenía que estar pensando en doble sentido con ella..._

—_Dudo que tengamos problemas...—Ella me sonrió. _

_Al momento de pagar la cuenta, no me permitió que yo la pagara... Tampoco le permitiría pagar todo, al final decidimos pagar a la mitad._

_Al volver a LME nos despedimos ya que ella debía volver a ver a su pequeño. _

_¿Qué me sucedía con esta mujer?_

* * *

_Continuara._


	14. Chapter 14

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Gracias por seguir este fic y comentar cada capítulo.

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

Ya estaba de ocho meses, su niña se movía mucho en su interior. Y era feliz pero aún seguía triste. Su pequeña era uno de los frutos de su amor y la amaba. La hija que él nunca llegaría a conocer.

Kyoko no había dejado de pensar en ese hombre, era increíble cómo le recordaba a él. Se sintió mal, mal por usar a una persona de buenos sentimientos tratando de reemplazar a otra que ya no estaba y que resulta, que el mar era su tumba.

No soportaba la idea de que él este muerto, no lo podía tolerar. Lo único que la mantenía en vida era su hijo y el bebé que estaba en camino.

Pero la falta de Kuon le hacía verlo en Tsuruga Ren. Veía a ese hombre y era como si estuviera viendo a su marido.

Quería verlo de nuevo, ver sus ojos verdes, enredar sus dedos en el cabello rubio de él. Escucharlo reír, hablar. Decir su nombre con una voz cargada de deseo. Que le hiciera el amor. Lo anhelaba tanto y no lo tenía.

Quería llenarse de su presencia, vivir sabiéndolo cerca y amándola. ¿Por qué veía en Tsuruga Ren a Hizuri Kuon? Pero sabía que él no volvería jamás, estaba cansada de todo. Quería pero ya no lo tenía.

Las reuniones con Kurosaki y los actores no le ayudaban mucho y justo ahora que la actriz principal había decidido abandonar el personaje por motivos personales.

Nunca se había imaginado vivir sola, sola y sin él. Era como que la vida perdía su sentido. Cuando su esposo murió, ella murió con él. Era egoísta pero era lo que sentía y dolía.

Nada tenía color, todo era blanco y negro, dolía. Él se había llevado todo. La había dejado sola.

— When I close my eyes I SEE YOU... when I open my eyes I MISS YOU...—Se quedó en silencio—Kuon.

—LOVE is not about how much you say: "I love you", but how much you can prove that it's TRUE.—Le dijo una voz.

—Tsuruga-san—Dijo sonriendo.—Cuanta razón tiene.

Mostró una expresión de dolor, le dolía mucho.

—Hizuri-san, ¿Le sucede algo?—Le preguntó preocupado.

—Mi bebe... Mi hija... ¡Ah!—Ren la tomó en sus brazos y ante la mirada de todos salió de la agencia para tomar su coche y llevarla al hospital.

Manejo rápidamente saltando-se las señales de tránsito, ella sintió un horrible dolor que aumentaba.

Al llegar al hospital ni se fijo en donde se había estacionado, no importaba si era en medio de la calle, lo principal era que ella estuviera bien

* * *

A Lory llegaron los comentarios de lo que había sucedido, de que Tsuruga Ren había llevado a Hizuri Kyoko entre sus brazos, aunque ninguno sabía en donde se fueron.

—Yashiro, contacta a Ren—Yashiro intentaba en vano llamar al actor, salía el buzón de voz.

—No puedo... ¿Cree que pasó algo entre ellos?—Le preguntó preocupado.

—No lo sé. He intentado llamar a Kyoko-chan pero ella dejo su teléfono en la agencia.—Dijo preocupándose más.

—Sólo nosotros sabemos que él es Kuon—Dijo Yashiro—¿Podría ser que él recordara algo?

—Dijeron que era posible de que jamás recordará.

—Pero con Kyoko-chan es el mismo Kuon que usted describió, aunque este lo disimule bien—Dijo preocupado.

—Es momento de llamar a Kuu y Juliena—Dijo pálido.

—¿Lo cree prudente?

—Si, lo es...

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?—Estalló Juliena—¿Qué todo este tiempo mi hijo ha estado vivo y aquí? ¡Contesta!

—Es exactamente lo que dicen ustedes—Dijo con tranquilidad—Pero los médicos creen que su perdida de memoria no tendrá cura.

—¿Pero por qué no me dijiste al menos que estaba vivo?

—Por qué era lo mejor para Kuon.

—¿Y para Kyoko-chan qué? Estuvo todo este tiempo sufriendo por la "muerte" de kuon.—Dijo Kuu molesto.

—Ella presiente que hay algo... La vi confundida—Juliena lo mató con la mirada.

—Ahora mis dos hijos están perdidos.

—Pronto sabremos algo—Dijo deseandolo de todo corazón que así lo fuera.

* * *

Ren estaba en la sala de espera, recién se habían llevado a Kyoko. Él estaba que se moría de los nervios.

—¿Qué le sucede a Hizuri-san?—Preguntó al ver al médico llegar hasta él.

—Entró en labor de parto.

Ren abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada.

—¿Ella y la bebé están bien?—El médico asintió.

—Sería bueno a que pasara junto a ella. Necesita de alguien...

—No tengo el móvil. No puedo llamar a sus familiares—El doctor le permitió que él pasara.

La vió con una bata de hospital, transpirada y doblándose por el dolor.

—Tranquila—Le susurró tomándole la mano—Estoy contigo.

A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Esa palabras le recordaron a él, su esposo.

¿Era él?

—Puja—Escucharon la voz del médico... Este daba órdenes a cada minuto.

Ren se llenó de emoción al escuchar el llanto furioso de la niña. La vio como el médico la llevaba a limpiar.

—Es hermosa—Le dijo besando su frente.

Ella quedó conmovida y su corazón estaba a mil por hora, sus latidos podrían anunciar que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Él estaba sorprendido del milagro de la vida. Era algo tan hermoso. Sin duda y sin saberlo, ambos debían estar juntos en ese momento. Sólo ellos dos para recibir a su bebé.

* * *

Continuará.


	15. Chapter 15

Skip Beat no me pertence.

Summary: [EN PROCESO] [AU] [Línea de desarrollo alternativa] Tokio era el mismo; yo no era la misma. Vivir por cuatro años en Estados Unidos fue una gran experiencia y crecimiento personal. Buscaba un poco de tranquilidad y seguir con mi vida.

* * *

**_Siempre tú._**

* * *

_—¿Cómo se encuentra la bebé?—Le preguntó al médico. _

_—Esta bien, ahora mismo le están haciendo una revisión de rutina.—Le aseguró aquel hombre._

_—¿Y ella, cómo esta?—Estaba muy preocupado, sentía una angustia inexplicable que lo embargaba. _

_—La madre esta bien pero se encuentra cansada. Después de terminar con la niña, vamos a pasarlas a un cuarto en donde madre e hija estarán más cómodas. _

_—Muchas gracias. _

_—Su mujer e hija están perfectas...—Ren al escuchar aquello sintió otra opresión en el pecho y no quiso aclararle que ni ella era su mujer y que la bebé tampoco era su hija._

_Él esperó un tiempo prudente y un enfermero le dijo que podía pasar al cuarto._

_Medio dudando y con temor, abrió aquella puerta y la vio allí, serena, con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración acompasada dejaba en claro que estaba durmiendo._

_Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ella y besó su frente, necesitaba hacer aquello, no entendía sus motivos pero quería hacerlo, estaba muy feliz porque había estado junto a ella, podría es coincidencia o destino. Había sido afortunado en poder estar en el momento y lugar adecuado._

_—Permiso...—Habló desde fuera una mujer ya mayor.—Le traemos a su pequeña. _

_—Gracias.—Dijo cargándola._

_Ren vio a la mujer salir y volvió a sentarse en su lugar con un poco de temor, no sabía nada de bebes pero para asombro de la enfermera y de él mismo, supo como cargarla, como sostener su pequeño cuerpecito entre sus manos. _

_—Hola...—Le saludó a la bebé.—Aún no se tu nombre, pequeña. Pero déjame decirte que tienes una gran madre... _

_La niña como en un acto reflejo abrió sus ojos, sus verdes ojos y le miró... Ren tuvo un sentimiento extraño, vio a un hombre cargando a un niña, no le veía a cara pero si su cabello rubio... Y entonces escucho que ella le llamaba: "Kuon..." Al dirigir-le su mirada, encontró a una chica, una mujer sin rostro... pero que le llamaba Kuon._

_— ¿Se encuentra bien?—Le preguntó una voz parecida a la de aquella joven. _

_—Si...—Respondió medio dudando, sonrió para acercarse a ella con la niña en brazos.—Aquí tiene a su hija..._

_ —Gracias. Gracias por estar, por todo.—Ella le sonreía feliz mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a aquel pequeño bulto que se removió incomodo, queriendo llorar.—Ya, ya mi amor. Todo esta bien, ya estas con mamá... _

_Ren se quedó sin palabras ante aquella escena._

_—¿Cómo va a llamarle?—Ella sonrió. _

_—He decidido descartar las ideas que tenía de posibles nombres...—Dijo pensativa...—Mi hija va a llamarse Asteria. _

_—Es muy bonito... _

_—Es de origen griego...—Le explicó.—Significa, la que viene de las estrellas. _

_Ren rió, era un nombre adecuado y perfecto para aquella pequeña niña._

_—Es hermoso.—Ella le sonrió.—Debemos llamar a su familia, Creo que aún desconocen las buenas nueva._

_—Me olvidé mi móvil en la agencia...—Se lamentó. _

_—Creo que tendrán cerca una guía con los números de teléfonos, podremos llamar a Lory...—Ella asintió._

_Ren salió un momento a buscar la guía de teléfono y cinco minutos después regresó con ella y con un teléfono en mano. _

_—Supongo que Asteria significa algo más...—Kyoko sonrió. _

_—Bueno, dulzura y fragilidad emanan de la encantadora Asteria. Femenina hasta la médula, es agradable, conciliadora y particularmente sensible. Su emotividad a flor de piel no deja de traerle algunos problemas: impresionable, sugestionable, Asteria es muy permeable al ambiente en el que se encuentra. Esta receptividad, si favorece la eclosión de talento artístico, también provoca inquietud o miedos. Durante situaciones difíciles, como las de un examen o frente a lo desconocido, pierde fácilmente sus medios. En cambio, da lo máximo de sí misma cuando encuentra un medio que le convenga. Asteria es una dulce soñadora, imaginativa, incluso lunática, amante de lo fantástico o de lo mágico. Un toque de fantasía la anima, es enemiga de la rutina. Vivir, para ella, es soñar, abandonarse a sus emociones o a sus sensaciones. Las bajas realidades materiales la dejan impasible. A menudo, en la vida, Asteria evoluciona por identificación. Así, puede tocar el piano porque ha sido seducida por un virtuoso que la fascina. Incluso puede elegir una u otra actividad para complacer a algunos de los suyos, o para seguir a un amigo o una amiga querida… En ella todo pasa por lo afectivo. Por otro lado, es una amiga encantadora, a la escucha de los demás, servicial, disponible, que da excelentes consejos. Humana y generosa, sabe dar mucho de sí misma. Si logra vivir a la altura de su número maestro, Asteria podrá concretar sus aspiraciones humanistas o idealistas. Entonces, se la verá participar en agrupaciones o asociaciones con fines sociales, humanitarios, artísticos, místicos o políticos, en los cuales se realizará compartiendo. Tendrá, entonces, un gran ascendente sobre los demás. Si la vida no le permite vivir sus ideales, tenderá a refugiarse en quimeras, utopías, soñando su vida, ya que no puede vivir su sueño… Incluso podrá buscar que se hagan cargo de ella, en cierto grado, para sentirse totalmente protegida, en la sumisión, la pasividad y la dependencia. De niña, Asteria es un ángel, que necesita afecto, ternura, mimos y dulzura. El mundo le da miedo, por eso tiende a refugiarse en la dulce seguridad del seno materno. Si la familia no aporta el apoyo afectivo que necesita, Asteria tomará fácilmente el camino de una oposición pasiva. Descuidará entonces el trabajo escolar, y se refugiará en los sueños, la pereza, la fuga o la evasión… Debería desarrollar su gusto por la música. O eso es lo que leí por algún lugar cuando tenía mucho tiempo libre—Se rió ante la cara de poema de aquel hombre—Aprecia la compañía de los demás: sociable, extrovertida, es sentimental, una romántica y sueña con el Príncipe Azul. Pero, cuando hieren sus sentimientos, tiene tendencia a refugiarse en su torre de marfil. Femenina, privilegiará su vida sentimental y maternal, ya que la ternura es su fuente de vida. Tiene sentido de la amistad, le gusta cooperar en actividades grupales que la estimulen, ya que su temperamento profundo es sobre todo contemplación o pereza. Es intimista, narcisista, un poco egocéntrica y le encanta desahogarse cuando se siente en confianza. También es sensorial, golosa y hedonista. _

_Kyoko serió. Lo último o casi toda la descripción podría un poco alarmar, pero era solo el nombre, Asteria, ella misma crearía su propia personalidad._

_—Tsuruga-san... No podría ser del todo perfecta. Solamente lo será ante mis ojos y ante los ojos de aquel hombre que en el futuro la ame tanto como ella se perezca.—Dijo sonriendo-le. _

_—Aquí está el número de la agencia...—Dijo llamando de inmediato—Sawara-san, soy Tsuruga Ren, quería decirle que la hija de Hizuri Kyoko ya ha nacido y esta en el hospital centran de Tokio. Comuníquele el mensaje a su familias. Gracias... _

_—En quince minutos será todo un caos este hospital, lo sabe, ¿Verdad?—Ren rió nervioso... Entonces se sonrojo al ver lo que tenía ante él, ella estaba alimentando a la niña desde su pecho._

_—Espero que no quieran matarme a mi...—Murmuró desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar, demasiada tentación y en el momento y lugar equivocado. Mucho que pensar..._

_Kyoko rió ante su comentario, aunque seguía siendo tan despistadas que no vio la mirada que él le había dirigido._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? En resumen, Kuon lo tenia todo, esposa, hijo y una niña en camino... Pero él quiso hacer una escena sin doble, la cual salió mal, ocasionando un accidente, todos piensan lo peo y muy pocos saben la verdad... Trillada la historia pero veremos como sigue... Gracias por vuestros reviews. Saludos.


End file.
